Les Fidèles
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Lorsque Voldemort s'apperçoit que l'un de ses fidèles mangemorts ne l'est pas,il décide de trouver le traitre. Mais son malheur est largement compensé quand les protections qui entouraient le 4, Privet Drive, cèdent brusquement...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction ( oui je suis en forme ces jours-ci ^^ ) qui a je dois bien le dire, dépassé mon projet initial de fic humoristique. Ce sera donc une fanfiction d'aventure, et peut-être de romance à venir, la première dans ce genre que j'aurais écrit ! Moi qui suis habituée à l'humour et au drame, je change et je vais vers le plus traditionel. Je m'essaye à tout .

Ceci est donc un essai de fic sérieuse qui ne soit pas pour autant du drame. Avec Magie Noire, c'est peut-être le deuxième dans le genre. ( d'ailleurs comme pour Magie Noire, on commence léger.)J'espère que vous apprécierez cet essai.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Les Fidèles

.

Souvenirs et enlèvement.

.

La mission avait été un échec cuisant, une fois de plus. Voldemort n'était pas dupe. On pouvait certes accuser ses mangemorts d'incompétence, mais il y avait des limites. Et ces limites avaient été largement franchies aujourd'hui. Il y avait un traitre dans ses rangs, il en était maintenant certain.

~oOo~

Severus était content de lui; il avait réussi à prévenir Dumbledore à temps, et cette fois encore, la vie d'innocents avait été épargnée.

Il s'assit plus confortablement dans son vieux fauteuil; celui-ci avait dû être d'un beau noir dans sa jeunesse, mais tirait maintenant vers le gris. Un livre de potion dans une main, un verre de rhum dans l'autre, il se dit que c'était cela que la vie aurait dû lui donner. Un livre, un foyer, et une femme aimante. Pas d'innombrables nuits passées à trembler dans le fond de son lit, se demandant chaque jour si ce n'était pas le dernier. Il maudit le sort qui avait fait de lui un espion, et se maudit de sa bêtise dans son insouciante jeunesse.

~oOo~

Voldemort faisait les cent pas. Il enrageait. Il devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité du traitre. Pourtant, il devait y en avoir un, c'était la seule explication logique. Et Voldemort était quelqu'un d'extrêmement logique.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, prenant soudainement conscience des conséquences de son mouvement d'humeur : les objets s'étaient mis à s'effriter , les murs à se fissurer. S'il ne se calmait pas, il n'aurait bientôt plus qu'un manoir en ruine. Il prit une grande inspiration, et expira lentement. D'un habile mouvement de poignet, il répara les objets et les murs.

Si cet intermède ne lui avait pas donné le nom du coupable, il avait eu le mérite de le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse à nouveau y réfléchir correctement. Il s'assit sur le massif trône incrusté de crânes humains qui dominait la pièce, du haut de l'estrade où il était posé, et appela à lui un morceau de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il devait agir avec d'infinies précautions s'il ne voulait pas voir le traitre se carapater avant qu'il n'ait pu lui mettre la main dessus. Aucun mangemort ne devait soupçonner qu'il les soupçonnait, eux. Le moindre soupçon de soupçon, et c'était fini. Il commença donc à établir la liste de ses mangemorts principaux, à savoir ceux qui auraient pu indiquer suffisamment à l'avance le lieu de leur expédition pour la faire capoter. Voir, foirer magistralement. Voir… Mais il n'était pas temps de ressasser ce douloureux souvenir. Il nota scrupuleusement le nom des mangemorts de confiance qui ne l'étaient visiblement pas tant, et admira son œuvre. Dansant sur le parchemin, les noms le narguaient de leur valse changeante. Lequel était le traitre ? Lequel avait osé ? Crabbe et Goyle étaient presque à rayer de la liste; ces deux hommes étaient des prodiges de bêtise. Mais peut-être avaient-ils été abusés par un homme de main de Dumbledore qui se serait fait passer pour un des leurs ? Le doute persistait.

Sa liste comportait les noms suivants :

Lestrange, Bellatrix

Lestrange, Rodolphus

Lestrange, Rabastan

Snape, Severus

Nott, Théofric

Crabbe, Devon

Goyle, Alfgand.

Carrow, Alecto

Carrow,Amycus

Avery,Vlad

Rookwood, Augustus

Et la liste continuait ainsi sur deux pages.

Constatant, entre le dépit et la fierté, qu'il y avait beaucoup d'hommes de premier ordre chez ses mangemorts, il commença à comprendre l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

~oOo~

Dumbledore était fatigué. Fatigué de voir des gens mourir parce qu'il avait tourné les yeux un moment, fatigué de la guerre, fatigué de se battre. Et plus que tout, il était fatigué du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à retrouver ses appartements, son phénix et ses bonbons au citron.

Malheureusement, le Destin avait une fois de plus, décidé de contrarier ses projets. Il s'était mis en travers de son chemin lorsqu'il était encore adolescent, et qu'il avait la tête pleine de rêves de pouvoir et de gloire. Il était resté campé sur ses positions quand il était devenu membre de magenmagot, et qu'il avait dû se battre pour avoir son mot à dire. Et le revoilà, ce maudit Destin, qui lui barrait la route alors qu'il aspirait simplement à aller se reposer après une dure journée.

Journée qui avait d'ailleurs fort mal commencé. Il avait été convoqué au Ministère pour une affaire de la plus haute importance (débattre sur l'utilisation de la mandragore dans les cours de botanique, vous parlez d'une affaire urgente !) cela lui avait pris pratiquement toute la journée. En soirée, ils avaient empêché une attaque de grande envergure d'avoir lieu. Et voilà qu'à présent, il était en route pour la maison des Dursleys à cause de ces damnées barrières magiques qui s'épuisaient. Barrières qu'il avait dressé lui-même, et qui avaient aujourd'hui eu la mauvaise idée de s'effondrer. Heureusement, Voldemort semblait occupé à autre chose lorsque cela s'était produit, et le jeune Harry était sauf. Pour l'instant.

Voilà pourquoi Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant le 4, Privet Drive, et s'apprêtait à sonner.

~oOo~

Voldemort fulminait. Il n'arrivait à rien. Le néant le plus total. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette situation auparavant, et cela le rendait positivement nerveux. Pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de positif dans cette situation. Il avait rayé le nom de toutes les personnes sur sa liste, et la recommençait, remettant les mêmes noms. Il ne voyait tout simplement pas qui avait été assez stupide pour le trahir. ( Crabbe et Goyle à part, mais leur stupidité lui était relativement inoffensive.) Il se promit de faire une réunion supplémentaire, destinée à l'observation de ses partisans. Restait à présent à trouver un prétexte pour les réunir sans paraitre de les suspecter de quoi que ce soit.

On était reparti pour faire une liste.

~oOo~

Dumbledore appuya sur la sonnette. Il était tard, trop pour une visite de courtoisie. C'est donc un Vernon Dursley passablement énervé qui vint lui ouvrir. Il s'appretait à faire son laïus sur les manières qui empéchaient les bonnes gens de sonner chez d'autres gens respectables, quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui. Il blêmit, et s'écarta précipitamment pour le faire rentrer. Si les voisins le voyaient…

Albus entra, ne cachant que difficilement son sourire moqueur.

~oOo~

Il en avait marre. Le seigneur des Ténèbres abandonna l'idée de trouver un sujet digne d'intérêt, et décida plutôt de se concentrer sur Potter. Il ferma les yeux, et rentra dans l'esprit du garçon.

Il sentit immédiatement la différence; quelque chose en lui était plus réveillé, plus alerte que de coutume; le garçon était inquiet. Voldemort ouvrit ses sens, et pénétra plus loin dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était trop beau.

La magie qui entourait le 4, Privet Drive avait disparu, et le seigneur Noir avait maintenant accès à une tonne de souvenirs supplémentaires… contenant l'exacte localisation du jeune sorcier.

N'en croyant pas sa chance, il transplanna immédiatement au 4, Privet Drive, puisqu'apparemment, c'était là qu'habitait Harry Potter. Le survivant ne le serait plus longtemps.

~oOo~

Harry était tranquillement installé dans sa chambre,quand on sonna à la porte. Curieux, il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, et trouva son oncle en grande discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il sourit, heureux. Il était peut-être venu le chercher pour l'emmener loin de cet enfer ? Il se renfrogna lorsqu'il vit l'air inquiet de Dumbledore. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Albus expliqua en quelques mots la situation, et le pria d'aller chercher ses affaires. Harry se dirigeait vers le couloir quand il sentit une douleur aigue à sa cicatrice. Plus forte que les précédentes, elle le fit tomber à genoux. Des souvenirs passaient devant ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Une vague de panique le submergea quand il réalisa que Voldemort accédait à ses souvenirs les plus lointains, ceux qui autrefois n'étaient jamais remontés à la surface. Il vit son adresse passer dans sa tête, puis… plus rien. La vague s'arrêta, la douleur s'estompa.

Il leva les yeux sur un Albus qui le regardait, inquiet. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot à son directeur; il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard.

~oOo~

Severus était toujours installé dans son fauteuil aux couleurs passées, lorsqu'il eut un pressentiment. Quelque chose d'important allait se jouer cette nuit. Il se leva, enfila sa cape et sortit de ses appartements. Il devait voir Albus. Il parcourut les couloirs froids de Poudlard, et arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Il murmura le mot de passe, et attint la porte. Il toqua; pas de réponse. Il se permit d'entrer. Le bureau était désert. Seuls sommeillaient les portraits et les étranges objets qui reposaient sur le bureau du directeur. Une lueur attira son attention, et il pivota pour voir la pensine de son mentor hors de sa cache. La tentation était forte; regarderait-il, ne regarderait-il pas ?

Il cèda, sous l'impulsion de la panique souterraine qui avait envahi ses sens. Il plongea la tête dans les volutes argentées, et tomba dans les souvenirs d'Albus.

~oOo~

Voldemort avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Enfin, après toutes ses années, la chance avait tourné. Il remonta rapidement l'allée pour arriver devant le numéro quatre. La maison était semblable à toutes les précédentes. De la pierre blanche, un toit rougeâtre, un jardin trop bien entretenu. Tout dans cette ruelle respirait la petite bourgeoisie trop sûre d'elle. Il était temps de mettre le charivari dans ce monde trop bien réglé. Il sourit. C'était un sourire sans joie, cruel et froid. Il tendit la main, et d'un coup de baguette, fit apparaitre la marque des ténèbres. Une lueur verdâtre éclairait à présent la maison et ses alentours. Il éclata de rire. Celui-ci était à l'image de son sourire…

~oOo~

Un garçon aux cheveux blonds, ondulés jusqu'au épaules souriait à un autre garçon aux cheveux roux. Ils avaient l'air d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, peut-être même plus, se dit Severus en voyant le blond poser naturellement sa main sur la cuisse du rouquin alors que celui-ci riait.

- Gellert, arrête ! s'écria le roux, sans avoir l'air d'en avoir réellement envie.

L'autre n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter, et continua sur sa lancée.

- Nous pourrions devenir les maitres du monde, tu te rends compte Albus ? Les maitres du monde. Pour le plus grand bien de tous, bien entendu.

- Les maitres du monde… répéta Albus avec envie.

Le souvenir changea, et Severus vit une fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux chevux bleus se précipiter vers lui en riant. Elle le traversa, et atterrit dans les bras d'un autre roux, plus grand et plus musclé que le précédant.

- Abelfoth ! Viens, Albus a préparé le dîner !

- J'arrive.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, suivis de près par Severus qui commençait à se dire qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise idée… La cuisine était petite, et le premier roux, que Severus savait maintenant être Dumbledore, était aux fourneaux. Il se retourna, et sourit à sa famille. « A table », dit-il, et tous s'assirent autour d'une table en chêne. Ils mangeaient avec appétit, quand Albus commença à parler de Gellert. Le grand roux s'énerva immédiatement. La suite du souvenir ne fut plus que cris de la part des deux garçons, et pleurs de la part de la jeune fille.

Le décor tourna, et se transforma lentement en une prairie dans laquelle Grindelwald et Dumbledore écrivaient avec application. Severus s'approcha et regarda par-dessus leur épaule. Ils n'écrivaient pas, ils dessinaient des plans, ceux de Poudlard visiblement.

Tout devint noir, et pendant un moment Rogue crut son intrusion dans la vie privée de son directeur terminée mais la cuisine réapparut, avec cette fois le blond en plus. Une violente dispute se déroulait sous ses yeux. La fillette pleurait de nouveau, et suppliait les garçons plus âgés d'arrêter. Aucun d'eux ne l'écouta. Des sorts commencèrent à fuser, et dans la melée, Severus entendit distinctement un « Avada Kedavra ». La fille tomba raide morte, alors qu' Albus regardait sa baguette, horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait.

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Qui aurait pu soupçonner qu'un mage aussi respectable qu'Albus Dumbledore avait tué sa propre sœur ?

Le souvenir se transforma de nouveau, et Rogue fut soulagé de voir que c'était le Dumbledore qu'il connaissait qui se tenait devant lui. Les souvenirs récemment posés dans la pensine étaient visiblement classés par ordre chronologique. Il était avec son frère, en qui Severus reconnu le tenancier du bar le plus louche de Pré-au-Lard. Ils discutaient avec animation au sujet de Potter. Ce dernier se serait apparemment rendu plusieurs fois dans son bar, accompagné d'une meute de poudlardiens.

Le souvenir changea encore, et Dumbledore avait maintenant un alarmé qui ne manqua pas de provoquer en Severus la même émotion; il comprit rapidement la situation, le vieil homme parlait seul. Les barrières qui protégeaient Harry Potter s'étaient effondrées.

~oOo~

Il fut brutalement projeté hors de la pensine : les souvenirs étaient terminés. Le professeur de potions se sentait atrocement coupable d'avoir vu plus qu'il n'en devait, mais il était à la fois soulagé. Dumbledore était probablement chez les Dursleys, en train de réparer les barrières. Cependant, il repensa à la sensation qu'il avait eue plus tôt, et un doute affreux lui serra les entrailles. Il allait attendre ici, mais le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait assailli revenait en force, comprimait ses poumons aussi surement qu'un étau.

~oOo~

La porte d'entrée vola en éclat, et les fenêtres se brisèrent alors qu'une lumière verte emplissait le couloir. Un rire sinistre retentit. Dumbledore pâlit, et son instinct le fit se redresser aussi vite qu'il en était capable dans son grand âge. Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte, prêt à lancer un sort. Une voix glaciale et éraillée se fit entendre, crachotement furieux s'élevant des profondeurs du corps humanoïde qui l'abritait.

- Dumbledore !

- Tom. Quel plaisir de te voir. Ajouta le plus calmement possible le directeur de Poudlard.

Mais le dit Tom n'était pas d'humeur à la causette. Il annalysa rapidemet la situation; Dumbledore protégeait Potter de son corps, mais pas la baleine qui se tenait en retrait et qui émit un couinement terrifié. Le Seigneur des ténèbres le fit taire d'un Avada sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Cet instant de distraction failli lui être fatal, car un second sortilège de mort fusa dans sa direction. Il s'écarta prestement, et réitéra la formule. Un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette, et fila droit sur Albus, qui l'évita en se décalant vers les fenêtres brisées. Saisissant l'occasion, Voldemort fit venir Potter à lui d'un accio, et transplanna dans un « pop » sonore.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce début. Une petite review est toujours appréciée :p.

Bonne journée !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous, voici le deuxième chapitre. Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de ce que j'écris en ce moment, mais ça me défoule, et les idées y sont, donc, je poste surtout que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le dire autrement.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Important: ceci se passe pendant les vacances de la quatrième année d'Harry, peu après le retour de Voldemort. MAIS je prends en compte les informations données par les tomes suivants ( horcruxes, vie d'albus...).**

.

* * *

Ennuis et Marque

.

Dumbledore n'en revenait pas. Cela s'était passé si vite… Cela s'était passé sous ses yeux. Il regarda le cadavre de Vernon qui gisait parmi les débris de verre, sa peau ayant pris une teinte verdâtre à cause de la marque qui flottait toujours au dessus de la maison. Il entendit une femme crier, et vit Pétunia se précipiter vers le corps rigide de son mari, suivie de son fils. Il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le sort qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Les aurors étaient arrivés. Ils regardaient le spectacle, interdits. L'un d'eux leva les yeux vers la marque des ténèbres, et donna un coup de coude à son voisin, qui prêta à son tour attention à celle-ci. Ils se tournèrent vers Dumbledore en silence, et celui qui semblait être le chef prit enfin la parole.

- Veuillez nous suivre, Mr le Directeur.

Le ton était froid, et Albus sentit poindre les ennuis. Vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger, l'homme le prit brusquement par le bras, et il transplanna au Ministère.

~oOo~

Redanel était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il avait un visage séduisant, et son sourire ravageur avait fait fondre plus d'une dame. Il avait des cheveux châtains où quelques mèches blanches étaient visibles, et des yeux bleus. C'était un auror aguerri, et très compétant; son ancien partenaire, Maugrey, lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le métier. Ils avaient cependant un point de désaccord récurrent : Albus Dumbledore. Redanel maintenait que le vieil homme n'était pas digne de confiance, malgré tous les éloges que lui faisait Fol-Œil. Aussi, quand il le vit, baguette à la main, devant un cadavre encore chaud gisant sous la Marque des Ténèbres, il comprit.

Le vieillard les avait abusés trop longtemps, il allait en assumer les conséquences. Celui qui clamait le retour de Voldemort – fait hautement improbable- allait jusqu'à tuer et faire apparaitre Son signe pour avoir la place du Ministre.

Dumbledore était devenu fou, et il s'agissait d'un fou dangereux.

~oOo~

La nuit était bien avancée quand Severus se réveilla. Il s'était endormi dans le bureau d'Albus, sur ces sièges si inconfortables qu'il en avait maintenant mal à la nuque. Visiblement, ce dernier n'était toujours pas rentré. Severus s'en inquiéta, et le pressentiment qu'il avait eu revint, toujours plus fort. Ils courraient vers une catastrophe sans nom, il en avait maintenant la certitude. Il se releva, se massa délicatement la nuque, et s'étira. Il étouffa un bâillement, et sortit du bureau. Il devait trouver Minerva. Elle était la remplaçante d'Albus quand celui-ci était absent. Il descendit les escaliers tournants, et la gargouille laissa place au grand couloir du 7ème étage. Il se dirigea vers les appartements de la directrice de gryffondor, mais il s'arrêta soudain. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? « Minerva, je sais qu'il est tôt mais j'ai un pressentiment, et Albus est absent. » Pas très digne. Cependant, la certitude d'une catastrophe imminente le poussa à ravaler sa fierté, et il décida que c'était très exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Il toqua à la porte de la directrice des gryffondors, espérant vainement qu'elle était déjà levée.

Elle vint lui ouvrir avec un air ensommeillé qui se transforma rapidement en surprise quand elle vit Severus.

Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation, et lui confia, gêné, qu'il avait regardé dans la pensine du directeur et que celui-ci devait probablement se trouver chez Potter.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Si Albus y était resté si longtemps, cela signifiait qu'il y avait eu des complications. Elle dit à Severus d'attendre, et alla enfiler des vêtements plus pratiques que la simple robe de chambre qu'elle avait enfilée par-dessus son pyjama écossais.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, vêtue de son habituelle robe verte. Ils sortirent rapidement de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplanner sans encombre.

Ils atterrirent au début de la rue. Dès qu'ils virent la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus de la maison des Dursleys, ils se précipitèrent. Hélas, ils arrivaient trop tard. Seuls restaient sur les lieux une veuve et son fils, choqués par l'événement qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la soirée.

~oOo~

Voldemort et Harry déboulèrent dans la salle du Trône. Le garçon tentait d'échapper à la prise du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais celui-ci n'était pas disposé à lâcher sa proie de sitôt. Harry se maudit d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre quand il était descendu.

Voldemort quant à lui, jubilait. On lui avait livré Potter sur un plateau d'argent à peine oxydé par un Dumbledore qui n'avait pas fait le poids. Il retourna brusquement l'objet de la prophétie qui l'avait hanté toutes ses années vers lui. Il darda sur lui son regard de braise, alors qu'une pensée lui venait à l'esprit. Tuer Potter ne ferait qu'anéantir une nuisance de plus. Une importante nuisance, certes, mais la guerre continuerait sans lui. Peut-être devait-il réfléchir à un moyen plus efficace, comme un chantage ou un retrait d'informations… avant de l'achever définitivement. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres, quand il ressentit une violente douleur dans son genou. Sous le coup de la surprise, il lâcha Harry, qui tenta de s'enfuir. Ce maudit gryffon lui avait donné un coup de pied ! Il voulu stupéfixer le jeune homme, mais celui-ci se faufilait comme une anguille, et il eut vite fait d'atteindre la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée sous la pluie de sort de Voldemort, et fila sans demander son reste dans les couloirs tortueux du gigantesque manoir dans lequel il était prisonnier.

Prisonnier, c'était bien le mot. Car dès qu'Harry eut franchi la porte, Voldemort bloqua d'une incantation toutes les issues. Les fenêtres se murèrent, les portes se verrouillèrent et le manoir fut bientôt entouré d'un opaque halo d'or. Potter était bloqué.

Il se lança donc à sa recherche, baguette à la main.

~oOo~

Cornélius Fudge était ravi. On lui amenait la preuve que ce qu'il affirmait dans les journaux était vrai. Le vieux fou était coincé, et malgré ses affirmations et protestations véhémentes, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Dumbledore avait organisé l'enlèvement d'Harry Potter, tué un moldu et fait apparaitre la Marque. Il était seul sur les lieux du crime, et aucune autre magie n'avait été détectée. Seule sa trace embaumait l'air saturé de magie. **(1)**

- Prévenez la Gazette. Son procès aura lieu dès que possible. Je vous félicite, auror Redanel !

- Merci Monsieur le Ministre.

- Je suis innocent ! Cornélius je vous en conjure, rendez-vous à l'évidence !

- La seule évidence que je vois, c'est que vous n'êtes qu'un meurtrier, Dumbledore !

Albus sentait une migraine pointer son nez. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, Voldemort avait enlevé Harry alors que celui-ci était vulnérable. Il n'oubliait pas que lui-même n'était en ce moment pas dans une situation bien glorieuse; le ministre était devenu fou, trop pris par sa paranoïa croissante pour pouvoir gérer le pays. Albus risquait fort de finir ses jours à Azkaban, ou à la prison de Nurmengard dans le meilleur des cas. Nurmengard… Finalement, la situation n'était pas si désespérée… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait une excuse pour s'y rendre. Il ne pensait tout simplement pas se retrouver du mauvais côté des barreaux.

~oOo~

Harry était terrifié. Il devait bien l'admettre, il était coincé. Il se précipita sur une porte, une de plus. Fermée. La nuit avait envahi le manoir aux fenêtres emmurées, et il profita de l'obscurité pour se glisser sous une table cachée par une lourde nappe. Il attendit, silencieux, le cœur battant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il s'était étonné de ne pas encore avoir croisé de mangemort. Visiblement, Voldemort vivait seul dans cette immense maison. Cette hypothèse le calma quelque peu; il était plus facile de se cacher d'un seul homme que de dix. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, et sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il allait ranger la stratégie sorcière de côté, et y aller à la méthode moldue. Il allait se battre…

~oOo~

- Harry Potter, inutile de te cacher, je te retrouverai… Fit Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

Il arpentait les couloirs, cherchant dans la direction que lui avait indiquée sa baguette. Les sorts de recherche étaient pratiques, mais manquaient cruellement de précision. Il entra dans la pièce indiquée par sa baguette. Il eut juste le temps de soulever la nappe qui ornait la grande table de la salle de réception que Potter lui sauta dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de lancer un sort; le garçon avait visiblement attendu le moment propice et était plus vif que l'éclair. Harry, qui s'était caché sous la table, lui atterrit brutalement sur le torse, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Sa baguette vola, et tomba trois mètres plus loin. Les deux hommes eurent un instant de pause, avant de se ruer vers la baguette. Voldemort attrapa la cheville droite d'Harry, qui tomba face contre terre. Ce dernier fit un croche pied habile au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui chuta à son tour. Potter se battait pour sa vie, et cela se sentait; il était déchainé. La honte de se battre à main nues avec son plus grand ennemi ne semblait avoir de prise sur lui. Voldemort quant à lui, ressentait cette honte si peu familière, et cela ne fit que le rendre plus furieux encore. Il donna un grand coup de poing dans le visage d'Harry, qui ne put l'éviter. Il en profita pour récupérer rapidement sa baguette et stupefixer le jeune homme. Il murmura une incantation, et des liens d'argent vinrent l'enserrer. Une fois qu'il fut certain que celui-ci serait immobilisé quand il lèverait le sort, Voldemort le déstupéfixa. Harry le regardait sans dire un mot, la rage encore présente au fond de ses yeux émeraude. Voldemort sourit. En quelques mots, les liens qui entouraient le bras droit d'Harry se défirent, et le Seigneur Noir l'attrapa. Le bras s'agitait, mais Voldemort, malgré son apparence squelettique, avait beaucoup de force. Il maintint immobile sans difficultés le bras de son ennemi, et y apposa sa baguette.

S'il voulait avoir un minimum d'emprise sur le jeune Potter, il devait commencer par lui apposer sa marque. La marque des ténèbres était un moyen efficace pour contrôler l'esprit de ses mangemorts. Nombre d'entre eux avaient agit sous son emprise. Plus sûre qu'un imperium, elle avait toutefois des propriétés similaires. Couplée à un sort qu'il utilisait rarement, cela devrait rendre Potter aussi docile qu'un agneau. Seuls les esprits les plus forts pouvaient résister à ce pouvoir. Restait à espérer que Potter ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie.

~oOo~

Voldemort serrait son bras avec force. Il ne put retenir une légère exclamation de douleur. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui l'attendait. Le mage noir posa sa baguette sur son avant-bras, et murmura un sortilège qui lui sembla interminable. Soudain, une violente douleur s'empara de lui; il hurla. Il lui semblait que son bras était transpercé par des milliers de lames invisibles, qu'il était brulant et glacé à la fois. La douleur s'estompa, et Harry baissa les yeux sur son bras. Il vit avec horreur la marque des ténèbres s'y afficher, narquoise. Il se sentait faible; quelque chose dans son esprit s'était modifié, et une barrière dont il ignorait jusqu'ici l'existence, s'effrita légèrement. Il leva les yeux vers son ennemi, apeuré. Celui-ci lui murmura, un petit rire au fond de la voix.

- Oh oui Potter, tu as raison d'avoir peur. Ce sort va te rendre de plus en plus vulnérable, et d'ici quelques jours, il ne restera plus rien de ta belle volonté.

- Monstre ! Siffla Harry en réponse.

La gifle claqua sur sa joue, laissant une trace rouge vif. Voldemort le fit léviter d'un sort, et se dirigea vers les geôles, en prenant bien soin qu'Harry heurte tous les murs avant d'y arriver. Il ouvrit la porte d'une cellule sordide, et l'y jeta sans douceur.

- Ta nouvelle chambre. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Dit-il, ironique.

Et il referma la porte, laissant Harry seul dans le noir.

~oOo~

Severus tentait de calmer une Pétunia hystérique. Minerva quant à elle, s'occupait du fils Dursley qui n'avait plus dit un mot depuis l'assassinat de son père. Il était visiblement dans un état de choc bien compréhensible. Les deux professeurs se regardèrent. Nulle trace de Dumbledore, et encore moins du Survivant. Le professeur de métamorphose finit par laisser le garçon pour se lancer à la recherche d'Harry. Elle lança un sort de détection qui se révéla inutile. Potter n'était plus sur les lieux depuis longtemps. Elle évitait de penser qu'il ait pu arriver malheur à son élève, se répétant qu'il devait être avec le Directeur.

Un *pop* caractéristique retentit, et ils se retournèrent pour voir deux aurors remonter la rue. Avant que ceux-ci puissent voir leurs visages, Severus et Minerva avaient transplanné à leur tour, pour arriver devant les grilles de Poudlard.

~oOo~

Redanel avait été chargé de la sécurité des moldus qui avaient été attaqués par Dumbledore. Il avait embarqué avec lui son coéquipier actuel, un jeune homme du nom de Zaek. Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'apercevoir deux silhouettes près des moldus avant que celles-ci ne s'enfuient. Tiens tiens, se dit Redanel. Des gens qui avaient des choses à se reprocher. Il s'approcha du gros jeune homme moldu; la femme n'avait pas l'air d'être en état de répondre, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et criait d'une voix suraigüe. Il prit une voix douce, et demanda gentiment à Dudley s'il savait qui se trouvait près de lui peu avant. Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut pour mieux vomir à ses pieds. Il était maintenant pris de violents tremblements. Redanel soupira.

Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

~oOo~

Voldemort s'assit sur son lit, et secoua Nagini qui y dormait. Le serpent se réveilla péniblement, et écouta, attentif, les nouvelles du jour. Voldemort caressait ses écailles tout en parlant, et sa voix habituellement sifflante n'était plus que crachotements.

- Il y a un espion dans nos rangs.

- Qui ? demanda Nagini avec intérêt.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Voldemort, dépité.

Il se reprit bien vite, pour mieux aborder le sujet Potter.

- J'ai enfin capturé Harry Potter. Je lui ai déjà apposé la Marque, doublée du sort de Devoluntaris. Si tout se passe bien, il ne sera bientôt plus qu'un pantin entre mes mains.

- Et s'il a un esprit fort ?

- Alors, je devrai agir… différemment. Mais je doute qu'il résiste totalement au sort. Quand bien même son esprit serait suffisamment puissant pour lutter, il aura toujours des moments d'absence.

Nagini exprima son contentement, et vint se lover sur les épaules de son maitre. Ce dernier semblait préoccupé, malgré l'excellente nouvelle qu'il venait de lui apporter. Le horcruxe de Voldemort caché en lui se réveilla, et les yeux du serpent devinrent rouges. Son plus jeune lui-même lui exprima des paroles encourageantes, ses rêves de pouvoir. Il lui transmettait au travers ses mots tout ce dont le Voldemort plus âgé avait besoin d'entendre. Il touchait au but, ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner ses rêves.

Il se renfrogna cependant quand il repensa à l'espion. Cela le contrariait fortement; il allait devoir garder la présence d'Harry Potter dans son manoir secrète.

Il s'étendit, et continua sa conversation avec lui-même. Ils parlaient d'avenir, de grandeur et de guerre. Ils parlèrent aussi de paix, cette nuit-là. De paix dans un monde meilleur, où la Grande Magie n'aurait plus à être cachée.

~oOo~

Gellert Grindelwald observa les nuages avec attention; une tempête approchait. Et ce ne serait pas seulement de la météo… Il pouvait le sentir, la magie crépitait partout autour de lui. Albus… C'était sa magie. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Quel message avait-il à faire passer cette fois ? Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur sa propre magie. Elle s'imbriquait parfaitement dans l'autre, formant des mots dans sa tête, une succession brouillonne de pensées et de souvenirs. Une phrase émergea enfin, après de longues minutes de désordre mental. « Je te rejoins bientôt. Attends-moi. » . Comme si il avait la possibilité de faire autrement… Albus lui parlait toujours comme s'il n'était pas en prison, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Gellert n'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait rien oublié. Ni leur amour de jeunesse, si fort et si fragile à la fois; ni leurs projets; ni cette nuit funeste qui avait tout changé. Il n'avait pas oublié non plus à qui il devait sa défaite.

Aussi, il fit comme d'habitude : il ignora avec superbe le message d'Albus et l'excitation qui l'avait saisi.

~oOo~

Albus attendait une réponse. Même si Gellert ne lui avait jamais répondu, cette fois, il suppliait Merlin que celui-ci mette sa fierté de côté et lui renvoie un message. Assis dans une petite cellule au sous-sol du ministère, il attendait. Son procès aurait sans nul doute lieu rapidement, et la Gazette du Sorcier s'en donnerait à cœur joie. Mais qu'importe ? Il avait un plan. Mais ce plan impliquait un homme qui lui gardait rancœur. Et il aurait bien du mal à changer cela.

Bien qu'il eut pu s'échapper, Albus n'en fit rien. Il était pratiquement certain d'échapper aux détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Fudge aurait bien trop peur qu'il se retrouve en présence de gens ayant une dent contre le Ministère, et Azkaban en était remplie. Non, il ne restait qu'une petite prison sorcière au fin fond de la Russie, une prison ayant été bâtie pour « le plus grand bien »…

~oOo~

Recroquevillé dans un coin de sa cellule, Harry pleurait. Les liens qui l'immobilisaient s'étaient relâchés, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Il s'était précédemment dirigé à tâtons vers la porte, espérant que celle-ci serait ouverte. Il n'avait pas eu de grands espoirs, et il avait eu raison, Voldemort l'avait fermée d'un sort. Il avait peur, il avait froid, et il sentait son esprit lutter contre une force invisible, lui pompant la plupart de son énergie. Une question ne le quittait plus, tournoyant dans sa tête : pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait-il pas achevé ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse; les plans du Lord étaient rarement bénéfiques à son entourage.

Ses sanglots finirent par se calmer, et il s'endormit, tourmenté, contre les murs suintant l'humidité.

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Une petite review est la bienvenue, j'aime avoir des avis, surtout sur cette fic qui n'est pas vraiment dans mon style habituel.

**(1)** Voldemort est devenu si puissant qu'il a réussi à masquer toutes les traces que laissait sa magie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas quand il était jeune, mais sa renaissance, utilisant le sang d'Harry, l'a rendu plus puissant. Une part de la magie d'Harry est maintenant en lui, comme une part de sa magie est en Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, me voici pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

Doloris et procès.

.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Soleil qui éclairait sa petite cellule à travers une étrange lumière dorée. Il regarda autour de lui, et se décala précipitamment. Il avait dormi à côté d'un prisonnier qui était là depuis une éternité… Il n'en restait qu'un squelette où des lambeaux de chair en putréfaction trainaient encore. Voilà donc d'où provenait l'odeur qui l'avait assailli la veille, quand Voldemort l'avait poussé dans sa « chambre ». Elle pouvait aussi provenir du pot de chambre qui n'avait pas été vidé depuis que l'autre prisonnier était mort. Harry sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la jambe. Il poussa un petit cri, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un rat. En y regardant plus attentivement, il vit que l'animal n'était pas seul; deux autres bêtes étaient terrées dans les coins les plus sombres. Il frissonna, imaginant que l'un deux pouvaient être Peter Pettigrow. Il se leva, grimaçant sous les courbatures, et vérifia par mesure de sécurité qu'aucun des rats n'avait de patte d'argent. Rassuré sur ce fait, il fit quelques pas. Son avant-bras le faisait souffrir, tout comme sa tête. Il regarda une fois de plus la marque qui s'étendait sur celui-ci. Elle était différente de celle qu'il avait vu apparaitre dans le ciel. Il l'observa plus attentivement, et vit que les détails étaient accentués, et que le serpent avait les yeux rouges. Perplexe, il se demanda ce qui faisait que sa marque était différente de celle des autres mangemorts. Cela avait peut-être avoir avec ce que Voldemort lui avait dit la veille; « ce sort va te rendre vulnérable ». On ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer la marque comme un sort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû ajouter quelque chose qui avait modifié les propriétés de la marque.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir. Le claquement sec de la lourde porte de fer se refermant le tira de ses rêveries. Il releva précipitamment la tête. Voldemort lui faisait face. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait, confiant. Il s'était changé, ses longues robes noires laissant place à un pantalon et une chemise- noires- ainsi qu'à une cape qui semblait animée d'une vie propre. Le gigantesque serpent qu'il avait vu en rêve début de l'année précédente l'accompagnait, tournant doucement autour de ses épaules. Harry déglutit difficilement, il devait bien l'avouer, il était terrifié. Le sourire de Voldemort n'avait rien pour le rassurer. Ce dernier prit la parole, amusé par sa peur apparente.

- Bonjour Potter.

Harry ne répondit pas. Voldemort l'attrapa par les cheveux, et pencha sa tête en arrière. Son visage reptilien s'approcha du sien, et il murmura, doucement, presque tendrement.

- On dit « bonjour », quand on est bien élevé.

Harry ne voulait pas le satisfaire, sa peur n'ayant pas tout à fait dépassé sa fierté. Mais il sentit quelque chose s'agiter au fond de son esprit, et il s'entendit avec horreur dire exactement ce que le Mage Noir voulait entendre.

- Bonjour.

- Bien Potter, très bien. Il semblerait que mon petit sortilège commence à faire son effet.

Sur ses paroles, il éclata de rire. Il continua, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à Harry.

- Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir me révéler tout ce que tu sais sur les membres de l'Ordre du phénix pour commencer…

- Jamais ! l'interrompit Harry. Il lui semblait soudain que sa volonté était revenue, et avec elle, sa témérité.

Voldemort eut l'air contrarié.

- Hum, le sort ne fonctionne pas encore complètement. Pas de chance pour toi, Potter, j'ai besoin de ses informations maintenant. Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu refuses de me les donner, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry sentit la panique le gagner. Le sortilège doloris. La douleur qui l'avait saisi quand ils étaient dans le cimetière; il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Un petit rire retentit, et Voldemort commença son interrogatoire.

- Qui sont les membres de l'Ordre ?

- Jamais je ne vous le dirai. Tuez-moi plutôt.

- Oh je vais le faire. Mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi.

Un « endoloris » plus tard, Harry se tordait de douleur à ses pieds. Voldemort le regardait avec une satisfaction et un plaisir non-dissimulés. Il arrêta le sort, et lui demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

- Toujours personne ?

- Jamais je ne trahirai. Dit-il, des larmes de douleur coulant sur ses joues.

- Comme tu voudras. Endoloris !

Harry hurla, son corps tout entier était pris de soubresauts, et lui semblait que ses os se dissolvaient lentement et que sa chair se détachait.

Le sort cessa, le laissant pantelant et fourbu de douleur. Voldemort lança le sort de nombreuses fois, s'arrêtant toujours avant qu'Harry ne puisse sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais jamais le moindre nom ne sortit de sa bouche.

~oOo~

Assis dans le bureau du directeur, Rogue et McGonagall espéraient le retour d'Albus. Le silence régnait en maitre sur la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou aux plumes noires ne toque à la fenêtre.

La Une de la Gazette du sorcier parlait du futur procès de Dumbledore. Quand Severus vit le titre, il failli recracher son thé sur le hibou qui l'avait apportée. Minerva comprit en voyant la tête alarmante qu'il tirait, qu'Albus avait des ennuis. Elle lui arracha le journal des mains, et parcouru rapidement la première page. On parlait de la disparition d'Harry, et – elle manqua de s'étrangler en lisant la suite- des manigances de Dumbledore. Elle regarda Severus, celui-ci était encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Cette fois, leur ami commun était vraiment mal embarqué. Ils décidèrent de rentrer dans leurs appartements respectifs afin de prendre un peu de repos. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant Poudlard à 15 heures en vue de se rendre au ministère. Ils devaient résonner le Ministre, il avait visiblement perdu la raison.

Ils se jetèrent sur leurs lits respectifs et s'endormirent, épuisés par la nuit des plus agitées qu'ils avaient vécue.

~oOo~

Fudge était au septième ciel. Ils allaient envoyer son plus grand rival à Azkaban cette après-midi, il en était certain. Rien ne semblait vouloir gâcher cette journée, si ce n'est un petit doute… Une toute petite crainte… La prison était remplie de gens qui n'avaient même pas eu droit à un procès, de mangemorts et de voleurs. Mettre Dumbledore, le leader naturel, avec ces voyous serait peut-être dangereux. Mais sous l'influence des détraqueurs, il serait sans doute inoffensif… Oui, sans doute… Cornélius tentait vainement de se convaincre que les détraqueurs seraient suffisants pour venir à bout du plus grand sorcier de leur époque. Il descendit dans les caves du ministère, accompagné de l'auror Redanel et de son compagnon d'armes. Le procès aurait lieu à 14 heures 30 précises, et le ministre en personne venait chercher Dumbledore pour l'emmener au tribunal. L'affaire était d'une importance cruciale.

Le sorcier était assis sur son lit, au fond de la cellule. Il semblait extrêmement concentré. L'air était si saturé de magie qu'elle en devenait palpable. Cornélius prit peur, et recula de quelques pas. Les aurors n'étaient pas rassurés non plus. Cependant, la voix de Redanel ne tremblait aucunement quand il demanda à Albus Dumbledore de les suivre. Le mage n'opposa aucune résistance, contrairement à ce que Fudge prévoyait au vu de l'importante quantité de magie dans l'air. Ils gravirent les marches de l'escalier qui les séparait de l'étage des procès, dernier étage accessible par l'ascenseur. Redanel poussa Dumbledore dans la salle comble. Il y avait du monde à son procès. Albus vit Lucius Malfoy sourire, assis aux premières loges. Il semblait plus que satisfait de la situation. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant des yeux une présence plus aimable. Personne. La Gazette avait bien fait son travail, tous étaient contre lui. Fudge prit place sur son imposant siège, alors que les aurors lui indiquaient le sien. Albus n'aurait pas cru qu'un jour, ce serait lui qui se trouverait à la place destinée aux pires criminels. Il s'assit et aussitôt, les lourdes chaînes qui pendaient le long du siège vinrent l'enserrer. Cela semblait être une preuve de sa culpabilité, vu le sourire de Fudge et les chuchotements qui s'élevèrent du côté des juges.

Le procès commença, suite de questions à laquelle Albus s'efforçait de répondre. Il devait avoir l'air suffisamment innocent, mais aussi légèrement coupable, pour que son plan soit en Marche.

~oOo~

Severus et Minerva entrèrent au ministère par l'entrée des visiteurs. Leur badge indiquait « en Quête de renseignements », ce que Minerva trouva très approprié. La cabine téléphonique les laissa dans le grand hall, face à la fontaine d'or. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau des renseignements; ils devaient savoir à quelle heure aurait lieu le procès. Quand il vit les deux professeurs, le petit fonctionnaire derrière le guichet sembla mal à l'aise. Il le fut davantage quand ils lui demandèrent où et quand avait lieu le procès de Dumbledore.

- Il a commencé il y a une demi-heure, couina-t-il.

- Où ? demanda Rogue.

- Dans la salle 7, mais…

- On y va, venez Severus !

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama le petit homme.

Les deux autres ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et arrivèrent devant la porte numéro sept. Elle était close. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'attendre la sortie d'Albus. Il ne pouvait qu'être innocenté.

~oOo~

- Pourquoi se dresser contre le ministère ?

- Je ne me dresse pas contre le ministère, je n'ai pas fait apparaitre la marque, je suis innocent.

- Foutaises !

- Je devrais au moins avoir droit à un avocat.

- Vous vous défendez fort bien tout seul. La suite, maitre Bones ?

~oOo~

Voldemort n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains était pourtant bien réel. Le Ministère avait arrêté Dumbledore à sa place; lui qui pensait que l'acte d'hier mettrait fin au refus du ministère de croire en son retour, il s'était trompé. C'était trop beau. Potter avait fini par parler, lui donnant une partie – Voldemort n'était pas dupe- des membres de l'Ordre. Magnanime, il avait cependant levé le sort. Rendre Potter fou pouvait s'avérer amusant, mais le Garçon avait encore un rôle à jouer dans la guerre. Le résultat avait été satisfaisant, il y avait deux noms qu'il ignorait encore. Hestia Jones et Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tous deux faisaient partie du Ministère. Bien, il était temps de faire un raid punitif. Et il profiterait de la réunion pour observer discrètement ses mangemorts les plus proches. La journée était décidément pleine de bonnes nouvelles.

~oOo~

- Nous allons délibérer.

Albus attendait la sentence, sachant que tout lui conviendrait, sauf Azkaban. Il était peut-être temps de prendre la guerre en main, et de faire face au ministère aux yeux de tous.

La sentence était tombée. Pour le plus grand déplaisir du ministre, il y avait égalité. Ils allaient devoir négocier un accord. Après de longues minutes de délibération, il fut décidé que Dumbledore serait envoyé à Nurmengard , car « dans le doute, abstiens-toi ». Ils avaient donc décidé que cela ferait un compromis acceptable entre la liberté et les détraqueurs. Albus prit un air horrifié, alors qu'il était parfaitement satisfait de lui. Son seul regret était de ne pouvoir prévenir Minerva et Severus, les deux seuls membres de l'ordre qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances. Les aurors l'empoignèrent fermement, et l'emmenèrent avec plus ou moins de douceur hors de la salle. Là, il vit les deux professeurs, qui regardaient, stupéfaits, les deux aurors. Il voulu leur dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il les fixa de son regard pétillant, et leur fit un sourire discret en espérant qu'ils comprendraient.

~oOo~

Les deux professeurs n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient osé. Ils avaient envoyé leur mentor en prison; le ministre et ses acolytes étaient clairement sous l'emprise de la peur. Ils avaient peur de la vérité, peur de voir Voldemort revenir. Cependant, Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Minerva se rassura en se disant qu'il avait surement un plan pour se faire innocenter. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour gérer seule cette grande école qu'était Poudlard à la rentrée.

~oOo~

Hermione était arrivée chez Ron début de l'été. Ils avaient « migré » vers le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix, avec l'interdiction d'écrire à Harry. Mais là, elle ne tint plus. Dès qu'elle eut fini de lire le journal, elle s'était précipitée. Elle avait envoyé une lettre demandant des explications à Harry. Elle attendait une réponse, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne viendrait pas.

Elle descendit, passant devant le portait de Mme Black. L'Ordre devait se réunir ce soir. Sans Dumbledore pour calmer les tensions entre Rogue et le reste de l'Ordre, cela s'annonçait… Mouvementé.

Elle s'approcha de Ron. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, une ride soucieuse lui barrant le front.

- Hey, ça va ?

Ron soupira.

- Evidemment que non. Notre meilleur ami s'est fait enlever, Hermione. Enlever par Tu-sais-qui !

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore tout à fait certains. Mais j'admets que c'est malheureusement l'hypothèse la plus probable.

- Est-ce que Sirius a lu la Gazette ? demanda la jeune fille, hésitante.

- Oui, il est partagé entre l'effondrement et la rage. Il a des passes ou il hurle comme un dément, il n'y a que le professeur Lupin qui sache le calmer.

Elle soupira à son tour, abattue. Ron passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, et l'attira contre lui. Hermione le laissa faire, appréciant l'inhabituelle délicatesse de son ami.

~oOo~

La prison de Nurmengard était divisée en étages. Plus le criminel était dangereux, plus il était haut dans la prison. Il y avait, au dernier étage, composé d'une seule grande cellule, juste assez de place pour trois personnes. Dumbledore y fut conduit, sous les yeux incrédules de Gellert Grindelwald. La porte de la cellule se referma, et les aurors s'éloignèrent, laissant Albus seul avec Grindelwald et un autre prisonnier qu'il reconnu comme étant Mordred, un ancien ami de Gellert. A l'image du premier possesseur de ce nom, Mordred était quelqu'un de fourbe; Albus ne l'avait jamais aimé, pas même dans son jeune temps. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole, un air de satisfaction incrédule s'étalant sur son visage émacié.

- Albus, mais quelle bonne surprise… son ton était des plus ironiques.

Il n'en croyait pas sa chance. Albus était celui qui les avait arrêtés et enfermés, lui et Gellert. Et maintenant il tombait entre leurs mains sous la bénédiction de la Loi ? C'était tout simplement l'occasion parfaite pour se venger de ces années de misère. Il s'approcha de lui comme un félin s'approche de sa proie. On aurait presque pu l'entendre ronronner; il chuchota, acerbe.

- Tu vas payer pour nous avoir lâchés.

Il leva son poing en direction de Dumbledore, mais une main se posa fermement sur son bras. Grindelwald s'était levé. Il arrêta le mouvement amorcé par son ami, puis prit la parole.

- Albus, quel plaisir de te revoir; je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit dans ces conditions.

Le ton était plus sincère, bien qu'amer.

- Et bien, répondit Albus, plaisir partagé. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Non mais je rêve !

Mordred les avais interrompus.

- Tu ne va quand même pas le laisser s'en tirer, et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? demanda-t-il à Grindelwald, outré.

- Non, bien sûr que non… Mais la courtoisie est la meilleure des armes. N'est-ce pas Albus ?

Demanda-t-il avec l'air de celui qui fait référence à une anecdote qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Dumbledore sourit légèrement. C'était un bon souvenir, même si il en avait honte aujourd'hui.

- Quand vous aurez fini de flirter, vous me préviendrez !

Mordred ricana. Il avait toujours eu un doute sur la relation entre Albus et Gellert, et ne s'était jamais privé de faire des allusions embarrassantes. Albus semblait décidé à faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, et oublier le passé. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser faire et il espérait que Gellert suivrait son exemple.

Albus était extrêmement mal à l'aise, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Mordred était un ennemi magiquement moindre, mais verbalement important. Il devrait se méfier de son éloquence qui avait si souvent convaincu son amant. Albus avait besoin de l'aide de son vieil ami, et il comptait bien l'obtenir, quel que soit le moyen à employer…

.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
